Deslizador terrestre/Leyendas
thumb|Luke en su landspeeder X-34 Un deslizador terreste era un vehículo terrestre capaz de viajar a través de la mayoría de los terrenos en relativamente de alta velocidad, tenía un motor repulsor de baja potencia lo que le permitía levantarse uno a dos metros sobre la tierra, por lo que era usado esencialmente para transporte de carga o de pasajeros. Por otra parte estaban los motores que le impulsan hacia delante o inclusive hacia atrás además de que podían ser equipados con armamento para funciones de guerra o simplemente para patrullaje. Ejemplos *Deslizador de ataque rebelde *Deslizador RGC-16 *Deslizador V-35 Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' * *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''League of Spies'' * *''This Precious Shining'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Paradise Snare'' * *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' * * *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' * * *''Nerf Herder'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' * Apariciones no canónicas *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Phantom Menaces'' }} Fuentes }} Categoría:Deslizadores